Protecting you
by AwesomeIDOLAuthor
Summary: Ella is a black-belter at taekwondo and is respected because she got her black-belt fast. She beated 15 guys at her 1st promotion and 20 guys on the 2nd. And Maeda Atsuko is going to the philippines secretly for a photoshoot. And Ella will be one of her bodyguards! Warning : Yuri girlxgirl AcchanxOC


Ella sat down when her training was finished. With so much sweat dropping down from her body she wiped it with the towel that she grabbed. Actually her training was not finished it's just that everyone turned their attention to someone else, her senior, Benedict.

"Hey Ella!" Benedict waved at her. Ella looked at her then smiled.

"Hey welcome back!" Ella shouted. Benedict just smiled in return.

Then Ella stood up and walked to the lockers to shower and change. When she was finished she said goodbye to her coach and went home already.

"Damn it. Why do they like him that much?" Ella questioned everyone cause whenever Benedict is around the attention of everyone is on him even her crush.

"Just leave it and sleep" Brain said to her. Then Ella finally closed her eyes. The sound that woke her is the sound of her alarm clock.

'Damn it I want to sleep more' Ella thought but still stood up. When she was about to shower she heard her phone's ringtone for messages.

'Damn who is it now?' Ella thought while opening her phone and reading the message

'What? A tournament right now? The heck why right now?' Ella thought and she finally got a shower and had her breakfast. And finally she got her clothes and went to go to the central gym.

'Damn it I'm gonna be late!' Ella thought while running so fast. And when she finally arrived at the central gym she first greeted her coach then change into her uniform. And then finally the tournament started. Ella is a blue belter but just last year ago she was just a white belter. She got her promotion up because she beated 15 guys that cornered her on the ring last year.

"Sorry Coach Edward I'm here already" Ella said to her coach when she ran to him.

"Do your stretching already and you will fight after the third one" Edward said to her.

"Yes sir!" Ella said then she did some stretching. Then when she was finished it was her turn to fight.

"Chariot! Tsungre! Junbi! Go!" After the referee said that Ella got into the fighting stance and prepared mentally for her moves.

'Okay first a combination then Ugh! Everything is fine!' Ella thought then she made her move and after a few minutes her opponent is down already.

"Chariot! Tsungre! Winner Blue!" The referee said then Ella got off the ring.

But she didn't notice that someone is watching the whole tournament.

"Are you sure that blue-belter is a strong one?" The man in suit said.

"Yes sir, I am very sure because she was just a white-belter last year but she is already a blue-belter because she defeated 15 guys that cornered her during her promotion last year" The man wearing glasses explained nervously.

"Oh is that so? Then she is strong alright fine she can participate" The man in suit said. The man wearing glasses felt relieved and sighed

'Now amuse me blue-belter' The man in suit thought.

Meanwhile while they are talking the tournament is on-going and Ella is already at the finals. And after the match has started Ella already made her move and after a few kicks and punches her opponent was knocked out.

"WOOH! Ella! Ella! Ella!" Everyone shouted to Ella when she won.

'Yes! I won!' Ella thought while everyone is cheering for her.

After the tournament has ended Ella and her coach were called by the chairman of PTA.

"Good evening both of you" The chairman greeted

"Good evening sir" Edward and Ella said then bowed.

"I want to congratulate you Ms. Rosario you have won a tournament" The chairman said

"Thank you sir" Ella said.

"But this tournament was so suddenly because the winner is gonna be a bodyguard of an actress" The chairman said seriously

"This is her" The chairman said then gave them a file

"Her name is Atsuko Maeda a popular Japanese actress and singer" The chairman explained as they opened the file.

"She will be coming here secretly for a photo shoot for a brand of clothes" The chairman was explaining when Ella interrupted

"Why secretly sir? I mean she can just announce her arrival here and you know still have bodyguards but why secretly?" Ella asked him.

"Good question but I don't know either, I am just clueless as you" The chairman shrugged his shoulder.

"But the thing is you are not the only bodyguard that knows martial arts you guys will be five. Five boys or girls that know martial arts, you are just the only one who knows taekwondo and everyone's different. Different martial art so that is why this tournament is held" The chairman explained

"So this is why it is so sudden" Edward said

"Yes, you two will come at this hotel next week and they will fill in you the details of the mission" The chairman said then gave them an address.

"Good luck Ms. Rosario" The chairman said.

"Thank you sir" Ella said then bowed and they got out already

* * *

New story about Ella again

This time she knows taekwondo :3


End file.
